Klein Chazzys große Liebe
by LadyLuck1006
Summary: Chazz wird geschrumpft zur größe der Ojama Brüder und kann erst wieder zu seinem alten Ich zurück verwandelt werden wenn er seiner wahren Liebe diese gesteht und ihr seinen ersten Kuss schenkt.
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Klein Chazzy´s große Liebe Rating: PG-13 (Vorerst )  
Fandom: Yu Gi Oh GX Pairing: Chazz/Jaden, Jaden/Chazz Author: Jessica B. aka und yaoi.de), Risky(animexx)  
Kapitel: 1?  
Genre: Romanze, Fluff, purer Wahnsinn, Humor

Warme Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch die Bäume. Vögel zwitscherten vergnügt. Eigentlich war dies ein beruhigender Anblick. Aber auch nur eigentlich.  
Lautes fluchen und murren schallte durch den einst so friedlichen Wald.  
Chazz stampfte wütend den weg entlang. Sein Gesicht so rot das es den Anschein hatte das dieser jeden Moment platzen könne.

„Diese verdammte Slifer Niete. Was fällt ihm ein…AHH"

Durch diesen plötzlichen Ausbruch flogen die Vögel erschrocken von ihrem Standplatz an einem ruhigeren Ort.

„Dieser Trottel mit seinem verdammten grinsen, dieser verdammten Freundlichkeit, dieser…dieser…ach verdammt…ich hasse ihn."

Seine fluch Parade war damit noch nicht beendet. Er schrie seinen leib aus wie es nur ging. Was dies ausgelöst hatte? Naja sagen wir es so…Chazz und Jaden waren wieder aufeinander gestoßen und es kam zu einer ihrer berühmt berüchtigten Diskussionen.

„Ich würde ihn am liebsten in stücke reißen…und ihm die Augen ausstechen."

„Oder ihn Küssen." Kicherte Ojama Geld der aus Chazz Deck hervor kam.

„Was mischt du dich da wieder ein? Verschwinde wieder" motzte Chazz der durch dieses Kommentar noch röter geworden war, aber diesmal wusste man nicht so genau ob es nun von der Wut oder der heimlichen Wahrheit kam die ausgesprochen wurde.

Darauf erschienen auch die anderen beiden Ojamas.

„Chazz und Jaden sitzen auf einen Baum und K-Ü-S-S-E-N. Ja, ja sie Küssen. Verliebt, Verlobt, Verheiratet." Sangen sie im Chor.

Chazz geballte Faust zitterte.

„Haltet eure verdammte Klappe." Schrie er.

Eine kleine gestalt versteckt hinter ein paar Büschen in der nähe des Geschehens kicherte vergnügt. Sie hatte langes grünes Haar, spitze Elfenohren, ozeanblaue Augen, ein wunderschönes langes Kleid was ihre Augen durch seine Farbe noch mehr betonte und kleine schimmernde Flügel an ihrem Rücken.

„So ist das also…der Mensch ist verliebt." Sagte sie zu sich selbst.

Sie schwirrte aus ihrem versteck und hielt vor dem wütenden Jungen der sie verdutzt anschaute.

„Wer bist du?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Ich bin Tetime und ich verhelfe dir zu deinem Glück."

„Pah das ich nicht lache."

Beleidigt plusterte sie die Backen auf, „Du wirst mir noch danken."

Sie pustete einmal über ihre ausgestreckte Handfläche. Chazz fing kurz darauf an aufzuglühen und hustete wie wild.

Die Ojama Brüder schauten beängstigt von Chazz zu Tetime.

„Chazz alles in Ordnung?" fragte Gelber Ojama.

Das glühen wurde immer heller bis es abrupt aufhörte.

Zufrieden schaute Tetime zum Boden und sagte kurz bevor sie verschwand, „Du wirst erst wieder zurück verwandelt wenn du deiner wahren Liebe deinen ersten Kuss gewährst und ihr deine Liebe gestehst."

„Oh schaut mal…Chazz ist jetzt so groß wie wir." Sagte Schwarzer Ojama vergnügt.

Vor den drein stand sozusagen eine mini Version von Chazz. Was dazu noch kam das seine normalen Anziehsachen nicht mehr am platze waren. Stattdessen trug er ein weißes Hemd was unten an den Ärmeln rüschen hatte, darüber ein hellblaue Weste, eine etwas zu kurz geratene braune Hose die unten eng gebunden war, einen rosa Schal und braune altmodische Schuhe.

„Was glotzt ihr mich so an? Tut was. Holt Hilfe." Fauchte Chazz sie an.

Die drei schauten den kleinen an und mussten erst einmal laut lachen. Sie hatten noch nie ihren Meister so gesehen. Das er nun so groß wie sie war, war schon ein Ereignis aber dazu kam noch dieses Outfit das ihnen den Rest gab.

„Lacht nicht so doof." Schnaufte er.

Als sie sich endlich wieder beruhigt hatten brachten sie ihn zurück zum Slifer Haus. Da er aber dank seiner Größe nicht alleine in seinem Zimmer schlafen konnte und sowieso bei allen ab nun Hilfe brauchte brachten sie ihn direkt ohne zu zögern ins Zimmer von Jaden und den anderen.

„Jaden… etwas schreckliches ist passiert." Schrie Gelber Ojama dem angesprochenen ins Ohr.

Jaden schaute ihn nur verdutzt an und fragte etwas belämmert, „Was ist passiert?"

Schau selbst antworteten die andern zwei. Jaden schaute wie in Zeitlupe zum Boden. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und kniete sich hin.

„Chazz bist du es?"

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: Klein Chazzy´s große Liebe Kapitel: 2?  
Author: Immer noch isch det LadyLuck1006(Risky)  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix. Hab ich letztes Kapitel vergessen zu sagen ;  
Rating: PG-13

Jaden wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Was war passiert? Und wieso trug Chazz dieses lächerliche, aber dennoch süße Outfit?

Chazz wurde unter Jadens permanenten Blick rot wie eine Tomate. Sein Herz schlug direkt schneller als sonst. Zornig schaute er zu dem „Riesen" vor ihm.

„Glotz nicht so dämlich Slifer Niete."

„D-du bist es wirklich. Aber was ist passiert?"

„Das geht dich nichts an." Wütend drehte sich der kleine weg.

„Er wurde von einem Mädchen verwandelt." Meinte Grüner Ojama.

„Und sie sagte, dass er erst wieder groß würde wenn er seine große Liebe findet." Fügte Schwarzer hinzu.

„Nicht nur das…er muss ihr seine Liebe gestehen und küssen." Kicherte der Gelbe.

Jaden starrte immer noch Chazz verwundert an. Er musste erstmal alles was gerade gesagt wurde verarbeiten.

Chazz zuckte erschrocken zusammen als er merkte, dass jemand ihn hochhob.

Jaden lächelte ihn glücklich an und meinte, „Ich werde dich beschützen. Wir werden schon deine Liebe finden. Bis dahin kannst du bei mir wohnen."

Als er das sagte versetzte es seinem Herzen einen gewaltigen stich. Warum schmerzte ihn das nur so sehr wenn er daran dachte das Chazz jemand anders küssen würde und dann auch noch mit dieser Person zusammen wäre. Insgeheim konnte er es sich denken. Aber war es wirklich Liebe. Es war für ein Thema was mit Vorsicht angegangen werden muss. Er mochte Chazz sehr das wusste er schon lange. Lieb hatte er ihn auch. Nur war es wirklich dieses überwältigte Gefühl was er für den schwarzhaarigen empfand?

In seinen Augen spiegelten sich wie immer seine Gefühle wieder und Chazz schaute gespannt zu wie sich in ihnen die Emotionen wechselten wie am Laufband. Was er sah verwirrte ihn. Was war los mit Jaden und außerdem warum interessierte es ihn?

„Du bist wie eine Puppe." Kicherte Jaden plötzlich.

Chazz schüttelte seinen Kopf und schaute ihn wütend an.

„Was heißt hier wie eine Puppe?"

„Na du bist so groß wie eine. Und auch so zerbrechlich."

Jaden piekste Chazz mit einem Finger vorsichtig in die Seite was diesen direkt zusammen zucken lies.

„Was soll das du Niete. Lass mich sofort runter."

Jaden hörte nicht darauf und piekste ihn erneut in die Seite.

„Sag mal hörst du mir eigentlich zu? Ich habe gesagt hör auf." Schrie Chazz mit hochrotem Kopf.

Die Hand womit er Chazz hielt kam seinem Gesicht immer näher bis sie sich fast berührten.

„Ich habe dich laut und deutlich gehört…mein kleiner Chazzy." Grinste Jaden ihn breit an.

Er küsste einen Finger von seiner freien Hand und legte diesen auf Chazz Mund und lächelte. Dieser lief feuerrot an und sagte kein Wort mehr. Jaden setzte den kleinen auf sein Bett ab und sagte bevor er sich aus dem Zimmer machte, „Ich hol uns was zu essen und gucke ob ich eine art Bett für dich finde. Du könntest zwar auch neben mir schlafen aber bei deiner Größe könnte es sein das ich dich überrolle im Schlaf."

Zurück blieb nur Chazz der wie versteinert auf dem riesen Bett saß und mit seinen Gefühlen kämpfte.

TBC

Soa das war auch schon das zweite Kapitel Kommentare wären schön 


End file.
